The Big Cheese's  FoxTailed  Mistletoe  Trap
by Falconlobo
Summary: A Xmas Fic I wrote in July getting together a certain Fox and Feline     If you Don't like Big Cheese X Polly don't read     if you like  different   than   enjoy   I Don't own Pizza Cats


Big Cheese's Fox-Tailed Mistletoe Trap By Falconlobo

Also this is a pic story Description for one of my pics

P.S. I wrote this In July so it's Like Xmas in July and I edited it a bit

I don't own Pizza Cats

The Big Cheese's Fox-Tailed Mistletoe Trap is sprung By Jerry Atric

The Trap Almost Works

But Will he still Get a Kiss from Polly

Tune In to Find Out

It was Christmas Time And Big Cheese felt alone and unloved

The Pizza Cats came over and gave Jerry with a letter and left soon after that.

They had agreed that because it was Christmas there was to be no fighting between the two parties.

Big Cheese had watched from behind a wall as the cats delivered a letter

And he had blushed when he saw Polly Esther whom he secretly had a crush on.

"Jerry what did those dumb cats want?"

"Those dumb cats Invited us to a Christmas Party for later tonight."

Big Cheese replied "Oh really?"

Then he wondered what Polly would wear to the party and he blushed again.

And this time Jerry noticed it.

"Chief what is up with your blushing you've done it more than once around the pizza cats

And on occasion with only one alone in particular."

Then he put two and two together.

Then he smirked and said "you like Polly Esther don't ya?"

Big Cheese blushed and said "what are you nuts?! That's ridiculous.!"

"You love her don't ya it's clear to me now"

"Me in love with a cat! Don't make me laugh!"

"You say one thing but your blushing tells me another."

Big Cheese yelled "Okay I love her so what?! It's not like she would ever like me!"

"Chief calm down maybe she does you won't know unless you ask her."

"Fine I'll go to the party maybe by some chance I can get her under the mistletoe.

And then he cried "and pigs will fly there is no way she will ever kiss me."

I'm gonna take a nap for a bit don't bother me until it's time for the party."

He thought Poor Chief, I think I can help him if I'm sneaky enough.

Jerry crept in to Big Cheese's room and he tied a very thin hard to see rope to his tail with mistletoe attached to the upper end.

And it would stay above him cuse it was starched

He would be guaranteed a kiss from Polly hopefully and not some other girl.

Jerry thought Hope he can pull the rest off on his own.

Later The Big Cheese and Jerry went to go to the party

But Bad Bird decided to stay back cuse he was tired.

He said before they left "eh I think I'll just turn in early"

But really he did not want to go in-case Princess Vi decided to go.

Jerry and Big Cheese had said "okay Bad Bird but we don't think Vi Will Be There."

AS they left Bad Bird thought I must be tired I see floating mistletoe above the chief.

maybe I had better go after all Vi or no Vi.

Jerry thought hmm I hope the chief d oes not notice that.

They got to the party and settled in.

Speedy and Guido were fighting over Lucile Polly and Francine sighed and said "Men."

Polly said "I may as well mingle"

"Francine joked "okay I will just sit and count my money"

"okay see ya later Scroogete" joked Polly

"Watch it" Francine said and smiled

Polly Noticed Big Cheese and saw the Mistletoe above him.

Polly blushed a bit cuse she liked him.

She saw this as a sign and an opportunity to give him a kiss.

Meanwhile Bad Bird came in and he asked Jerry "what's with the mistletoe above the chief?"

Jerry said "shh the chief does not even know it's there.

I was trying to help him get a kiss from Polly."

Bad Bird said "what!?" "You mean he likes her?!"

Jerry said "Yup."

"Wow he hid it well and I guess I should go before Vi shows up with mistletoe."

Jerry said "As luck would have it for you Bad Bird Princess V is not here cuse she is on vacation."

He also said "So do you want to stay and see what happens."

" Ba d bird said I would not miss this for the world"

then thought to himself Go Get Her Chief.

Polly came up to Big Cheese and kissed him on the cheek.

That Caused him to blush and he ran out the door to conceal it.

She knew It was cold outside and Polly went after him to find out what happened

Once she was outside with him they both noticed that the mistletoe was on a rope attached to his tail.

He said "it must have been a joke by Jerry I'll get him back later."

Then he said "I'm sorry about that."

She said "I did not mind

Tis the season after-all and we still are technically under mistletoe."

She pointed up toward the door where another Mistletoe hung.

Thus Causing him to blush again as she kissed him on his lips this time.

He put his arm around her after the kiss which caused her to blush a bit too.

He said "with the mistletoe still attached to my tail and above us on the door as well

don't I get another kiss?"

She smiled and kissed him again and he kissed her back

Then they confessed how they felt about being in love with each other and went back in side kissing.

Thus causing Speedy Francine and Guido to faint and Bad Bird and Jerry to Laugh.

Polly and Big Cheese got married later that year thanks to the Two Bird-brains of Xmas.


End file.
